Five deeds for Uchiha Sasuke
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: Sasuke turned into a dog.The only way for him to go back is to do five good deeds.This would be cake compared to Eddie's 100 deeds,only problem is,this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about.Sakura helps him turn back into a person.Could love bloom?
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Sorry for starting a new story! This idea just popped into my head when I watched an episode in 100 deeds for Eddie Mcdowd. That's where I got this idea. I promise I will post the next chapter up in Running Away.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I'm simply an author who lives in her imaginations.

* * *

"That's it. We're finished for the day." said Kakashi as he took out a magazine from his pocket. Sakura and Naruto groaned loudly as their sensei giggled while reading. 

"That's disgusting, Kakashi-sensei..." said Naruto as he sat down on the ground, cross-legged. Sasuke just shook his head in disgust.

With a poof, their sensei disappeared, leaving the three on their own. Naruto stood up with a smile.

"I have to go. Iruka-sensei promised me a bowl of ramen. Sakura-chan, do you wanna come?" asked Naruto excitedlyas she faced the pink-haired girl. Sakura glanced at Sasuke a little and blushed.

Sakura just shook her head and then Naruto's face turned into a scowl. Sakura just smiled at him before walking towards Sasuke. Naruto then walked away.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree. He had his eyes closed as Sakura walked towards him slowly.

"Um, Sasuke-kun...Do-do you want to go train with me?" asked Sakura shyly as she fiddled with her thumbs.

_I'm spending too much time with Hinata-chan..._

Sasuke did not even move a muscle nor open his eyes.

"No." he said simply. Sakura was not even fazed a little. She was used to his kind of treatment. Sometimes, she even wonders how she could keep up with him.

Sakura sighed a little before turning to him again.

"Well, do you want to go and eat ramen with me?" she asked. Sasuke cannot believe this girl. She was very stubborn.

"No." he answered shortly. Sakura sighed again. What does she have to do to make him spend a little more time with her?

Sometimes, she just wishes this silly crush would go away. But sometimes, she wonders. What if it wasn't just a silly crush? Could it be something more?

Sakura decided to give it one last try. After all, one more couldn't hurt, right? Right?

How wrong she was...

"Um, well Sasuke-kun...Do you want me to walk you home?" she asked. This time, Sasuke could not take it anymore. This girl was as stubborn as a rock. When would she give up?

He stood up and glared at her menacingly.

"You know what, no. I give you my answer everytime, and it's the same as always. Why bother asking again? Just give up. Find another one who will actually love you. Love doesn't exist in my life. You're so stubborn and naïve. You'll never change. You keep thinking you can change me, guess what? You can't. Just go away and leave me alone." He said calmly.

Sakura's shoulders drooped down as she turned around, her back facing Sasuke. Oh well, she was always hurt everytime...Why bother? If only she could give up her silly crush, she would probably be stronger.

Sakura just nodded before walking away from Sasuke. Sometimes, she hoped that when she walks away like this, Sasuke would be beside her.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a force on her right shoulder. She fell and looked up to see an old lady wearing a cloak.

Sakura stood up and began apologizing.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking. Were you hurt?" asked Sakura gently. The old woman smiled at her.

"Thank you for your concern young lady." She said simply before resuming her walk again. Within a second, the old lady was gone.

Only one thought was spinning in Sakura's mind.

_How odd..._

* * *

Sasuke was walking back home. He had just finished training alone and was now ready for a quick shower. 

Suddenly, he bumped into an old lady. The old lady fell and her cloak got soaked in mud. Sasuke just rubbed his shoulders and stared at the old lady.

Then he walked away. Just like that. The old lady then smiled.

_Finally, I have found someone to teach a lesson to. Hmm, we'll see...I think five deeds would do him good..._

The old lady stood up before she began walking towards Sasuke.

"Young man, stop for a second." Said the old lady. Sasuke stopped but did not look at her. The old lady then walked towards Sasuke and faced him.

Sasuke just glared at the woman in front of her. Uchiha Sasuke's time is precious.

The lady then held out her hand and began muttering something. Sasuke glared at the old maniac lady in front of him.

_I don't have time for this..._

As he was about to walk away, the old lady began to talk in a language he knew.

"You my boy, will turn into a dog. You need an attitude change, young man. This is my lesson for you..." Said the old lady. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he suddenly felt a little swirl.

Suddenly, he felt paws instead of hands, fur instead of skin. He turned into a dog!

"What-what did you do to me?" he asked the old lady. The old lady laughed and then bent down to face the black shi tzudog in front of her.

"The only way for you to turn back is do five good deeds, coming from your heart." Said the old lady slyly. Theshi tzuglared at her. The old lady seemed amused to see a dog glaring at her.

"You will have your own master. She will be the only one who could understand you. To others, you would only be barking. Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke." Said the old lady and she disappeared.

The dog growled and then began barking. He can't get revenge as a dog. What could he do to kill Itachi? Bite him?

Sasuke growled then began howling. Suddenly, he remembered what the old lady said.

_She will be the only one who could understand you._

Who was that 'she'?

Apparently, his question was answered when a pink haired girl appeared in front of him. She looked like she had been crying. Sakura immediately stopped when she saw the black shi tzu in front of her.

Sakura kneeled down then held out a hand.

"Don't be afraid..." she whispered softly. Sasuke had doubts to go near her. But then again, Sakura would be his new owner.

Sasuke walked closer to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him before patting the dog's head.

"You know, you look exactly like Sasuke-kun... You're such a cute shi tzu! I mean, you have raven fur, and he has raven hair. You even have dark onyx eyes, just like him." said Sakura softly. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I am Sasuke." He growled. Sakura withdrew her hand immediately.

Did the dog just talk to her?

* * *


	2. Dogs don't glare

Author's notes: Hey! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything here...

* * *

"You know, you look exactly like Sasuke-kun...I mean, you have raven fur, and he has raven hair. You even have dark onyx eyes, just like him." said Sakura softly. Sasuke's eye twitched. 

"I am Sasuke." He growled. Sakura withdrew her hand immediately.

Did the dog just talk to her?

* * *

Sakura stared at the dog bewildered, before laughing. She clutched her sides painfully, falling to the ground beside the dog. 

The dog (Sasuke) stared at her with a cold expression. Was there anything to laugh about?

"Sorry about that. I guess I am getting a little crazy. I thought you just talked to me. How weird." said Sakura, holding back her laughter.

The shi tzu in front of her glared at her. Sakura froze in her spot. Dogs couldn't glare at people, right?

Sakura then leaned forwards to look directly at the dog in front of her. Sasuke just glared at her.

"What?" he finally asked after a few moments. Sakura's jaw dropped open. She was sure this time. She was not hearing things. It was true.

She clasped her hands over her mouth, covering a smile. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Oh my...I've been blessed with a talking dog! Please tell me I'm not going crazy." said Sakura as she faced the sky, both her hands clasped together. She closed her eyes, and kneeled down.

Sasuke was alarmed that she looked absolutely stupid doing that. A few people passed them, whispering to each other.

"What a crazy girl..." whispered a girl. Sasuke could have barked at them, but he restrained himself.

Sakura stopped praying before turning to the dog again. She gave Sasuke a weird look before putting her hands on her lap.

"So...What's your name?" asked Sakura gently, hoping and praying that the dog would not answer.

"Darn you woman. I already told you, I am Sasuke." said Sasuke irritated. He needed a shower, he turned into a dog, much less a shi tzu, and last but not the least, the girl in front of him was crazy.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before replying.

"Sure, you're Sasuke. Tell me one thing only the real Sasuke would tell me." challenged Sakura. The dog rolled his eyes before replying monotonously.

"You're annoying..." he said shortly. Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth again. It was true. This was Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh...You are Sasuke! What happened?" exclaimed Sakura as she kneeled in front of him. Sasuke really was not in the mood to replay what had happened.

Of course, how could he tell Sakura that an old woman turned him into a dog and the only way he could return to his usual form was to do five good deeds?

He slowly told her what happened and by the end, Sakura was thinking.

"Hmm...What did the old lady look like?" she asked thoughtfully. Sasuke glared at the girl. How was he supposed to know what the old lady looked like?

Sakura just shook her head before turning to the dog.

"Come on...I really need to get home. My mom would be worried." said Sakura as she held out her hands.

The shi tzu backed away a little. Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Sasuke.

"Fine Sasuke, don't come with me. Go find a new owner then." She said. She stood up and turned her back. Sasuke knew he had to go with her, since she's the only one who could take care of him and help him with his deeds.

The shi tzu then walked slowly towards Sakura before tugging on her feet. Sakura looked down to see the black shi tzu and then smiled at him.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." She said before picking up the dog.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" exclaimed Sakura as she entered her house, Sasuke safely in her arms. 

She heard her mom reply from the kitchen. She then walked towards her mother before kissing her on the cheek. Suddenly, her mom saw a shi tzu cradled in her arms.

"Oh! What a cute dog. Is it a gift?" asked her mother as she patted Sasuke's head. Sasuke resisted the temptation to growl at the woman.

Sakura backed away a little, knowing Sasuke's angry temperament. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her hair.

"Um, yeah. He's a gift from...a friend." Said Sakura before turning her back then she ran out of the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and towards her room.

When she got there, she sighed and she carefully placed the dog down. Sasuke was relieved to get out of the girl's arms as he walked slowly towards the window.

Sakura saw the paw marks the dog made in her room.

"Sasuke-kun, you're dirty." said Sakura as she turned towards the shi tzu.

Sasuke just glanced at her before turning back to his spot on the wall.

Suddenly, he felt someone pick him up and he looked up to see Sakura holding him.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. Sakura just sighed as she entered her bathroom.

"You need a bath..." she said simply. If he could blush, he would have probably did by now.

The dog struggled to get free from Sakura's arms, but Sakura just wouldn't let go.

"Are you mad woman? You can't give me a bath!" exclaimed Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned on the tap in the sink and began rummaging for shampoo.

She then proceeded to get a towel and then she carefully placed Sasuke down the tiles of the bathroom.

"Sasuke, you smell. Besides, you're a dog...You're already naked anyway." said Sakura impatiently.

Sasuke did not want to admit it, but she's got a point. But no way in hell was he gonna let that woman give him a bath. There was only one way of escape.

"Look Sasuke...It's just a bath okay. If you were a boy right now, I'm sure as hell that it would be very wrong to give you a bath. But you're not. Besides Sasuke-kun...I can't have a dirty dog in my house." she said reassuringly.

Sasuke knew there was no way of escape. He'd have to let her give him a bath.

With that, Sakura took the dog in her arms and soaked him in the water filled sink.

Sasuke almost jumped out of the water. Sakura giggled as she restrained the dog.

"It's cold!" exclaimed Sasuke. Sakura giggled.

"Well, what do you expect?" she asked as she poured some shampoo on Sasuke's fur. She then began rubbing the shampoo on and Sasuke could have sworn he was blushing.

It felt awkward for Sasuke. He never had a girl bathe him before. Well, he was a boy back then...What do you expect?

Sakura began rinsing the shampoo off. Sasuke knew there was nothing he could do so he just had to get used to it.

* * *

Sakura was finished bathing Sasuke, and she was now brushing his coat. 

Sasuke was sitting on Sakura's bed while Sakura brushed him, when a question popped out of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun...I was just thinking. Of all the dogs you could be, why a shi tzu?" she asked absent-mindedly.

That thought struck Sasuke like a bullet. That was right. Why was he a shi tzu? A furry, small, short, shi tzu?

He could have been a Japanese Spitz, a Dobermanor a German Sheperd...Why a little shi tzu? He looks...girly? Sassy? Classy? Argh! Girly most of all. Steam came out of the dog's ears and it would have been amusing if he didn't look very angry.

"Stupid old lady..." Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

_He's still so cute as a dog..._

Sakura blushed at the thought before returning to brushing Sasuke.

"Um...Sasuke, what about your training?" asked Sakura. Sasuke glared at her.

He was angry. He'd have to miss a lot of training. There was even that question if he could ever return to being a boy again. Argh! He still has not fulfilled his mission. This...is...troublesome!

Great! Now he's sounding dangerously close to that lazy ass Shikamaru.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on Sakura's window. Sakura stopped brushing and Sasuke would have killed the person who destroyed his and Sakura's bondi- he meant thoughts.

Sakura carefully opened the window. Then, an orange blur jumped in and landed on the floor.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she closed the window. Naruto stood up from the ground and sat on Sakura's bed, not noticing the dog beside him.

"Itai...My butt hurts..." Naruto said sourly. Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing Sasuke from the bed.

It was then that Naruto noticed the little black shi tzu. Naruto grinned and then walked towards the dog in Sakura's arms.

"Sakura-chan...Where did you get that dog?" he asked as he eyed the dog. Sasuke resisted the temptation to roll his eyes or glare at Naruto. After all, normal dogs don't do that.

Sakura sighed before backing away from Naruto a little.

"This dog is...a...um- a gift from my parents..." said Sakura. Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"Hehe, for a while I thought he was Sasuke. I mean he looks exactly like him, don't you think?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head.

This time, Sasuke had to express even a little expression at Naruto. He glared at Naruto. The dog glared at Naruto.

Naruto froze in his spot.

"Sakura-chan...Your dog! It glared at me!" exclaimed Naruto, jumping up and down. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto...Don't be stupid. Dogs can't glare." she said. Naruto blinked stupidly at the dog. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto was dumb-founded.

"Ahh! It rolled it's eyes at me!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing at the dog in Sakura's arms.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, but of course, only Sakura understood what he said.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun. Give him a break." She said. Unfortunately, she forgot to lower her voice. Naruto stared at her.

Sakura's eyed widened then she pushed Naruto towards the window.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Goodbye Naruto!" she exclaimed as she pushed Naruto out of the window then she closed it. (Naruto: Itai! Ouch! Ahhh! Why is there porcupine spikes here!)

She saw Sasuke staring at her with a cold expression.

"Sasuke, this is not gonna work. You can't always glare at people. Dogs-don't-glare." said Sakura as she stared at the dog.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"People don't talk to dogs." He said simply.

* * *


End file.
